Luxury
by Ailarii
Summary: People always say that to live in luxury you have to have the finest things, but when you have that one special person by your side does it matter how you live? I got the idea for this from a poem that I forget the name of. Oneshot. DeiOC.


"Karina you're so lucky!"

"Congradulations!"

"You two are so cute together!"

"At least she married rich."

"Guys please," Karina tried to back up from all of her girl friends who were congradulating her on her new marraige. "You all know that I didn't marry him for his money!"

"Of course not," Karina's best friend and maid of honor came out of the crowd of girls.

"Konan you're the one who introduced us."

"I know, I'm just pulling your leg. You all really are cute together."

Karina blushed and busied herself with fixing her white flowing dress.

"But still you've gotta love the fact that you're pretty much set for life in the money department!" Ino said, "And what's the point of making sure that thing stays on now? He's just gona rip it off later tonight anyways."

Karina knew that Ino was just trying to embarrass her, and lucky for Ino it was working.

"Ino I will throw you into the buffet! Plus, yeah, sure it's great that I'm pretty much loaded now, but you all know that I'd rather be with him dirt poor than be with the richest man in the world and not love him." Karina glared but then broke out into a smile.

Ino backed up in mock fear as one of her bride's maids, Sakura, took her place, "So?? How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

Sakura laughed, "How does it feel to be married to _Deidara_?"

Karina smiled and averted her eyes, "Well the same as when you became Sakura Uchiha of course..." All the girls let out squeals of joy as the boys started to make their way over to them.

"What's with all the yelling?" Naruto asked as he walked over to his fiance, Hinata, and kissed her on the cheek earning a blush from said girl and squeals from all the others.

"Nothing that you need to know about Naruto," Sakura said before laughing.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Karina was laughing at Naruto's childish reaction when she was attacked by at least three people at once, "GAH!! H-Hidan! Ki-Kisame! T-Tobi! Let go of me!! C-Can't breathe!"

"What I can't fucking hug the newest member of our little family?" Hidan asked and just hugged tighter earning a laugh/groan from the poor girl that was being crushed.

"Come on Karina that's not nice!" Kisame said as he pat her on the back - normally he'd ruffle her hair, but he knew better. Sakura and Ino would have his head for that.

"TOBI WANTED TO GIVE KARINA-CHAN A BIG HUG!!" Tobi yelled in her ear.

"Guys really I'm losing oxygon here - "

"Do you all think you could un-hand my wife for a minute, yeah?"

Tobi immediately let go and ran over to Deidara yelling something about 'senpais'. Kisame just backed up with that toothy shark-grin he was famous for. Hidan let go of Karina and smirked at her before looking over at Deidara. Karina just broke out into a smile.

She walked/ran over to him and embraced him, "Now this is a hug I could never get tired of."

Deidara let out a laugh and whispered in her ear, "It's only the first of many that will come, Mrs. Nakamura." **(A/N: That will be his last name in this dammit!!! You don't like it? THEN DON'T READ THIS THING!!! .....Anyways ;D)**

She blushed - she's been doing a lot of that - when they broke apart and he began to lead her to the dance floor for their first dance. They both walked out into the middle of the dance floor as a spotlight shone on them. The light shone off of Karina's dress beatifully and made it seem almost as if it was just flowing white icing around her as her black hair started falling from the perfect bun on her head from all the hugging. Even so, to Deidara she looked just as perfect as always and to her he looked like a god with his blond hair flowing all around him, with the way that the lights reflected so perfectly off his lovely blue eyes, and how his tuxedo looked just perfect on him. Konan sure was good at picking clothing for people.

"You ready for our first dance?" Deidara quietly said as he pulled her into him.

She laughed, "You know I'm no good at dancing."

"I know, that's why I'm here."

Karina smiled as the song began to play. _'Then' _by Brad Paisley began to sound though out the room as everyone watched them dance - well mostly Deidara, Karina was just following. They had made a vow that when they got married their first song would be a country song just for the hell of it and to piss off some of their friends.

It wasn't the best _wedding_ song, but to them it was perfect, almost as if written for them other than the fact that Deidara had not proposed in the place where they first met. He wanted to make the memory in a new place.

As they swayed on the dance floor Deidara quietly sang along to it and they both smiled when _'I can just see you, with a baby on the way'_ made it's way through the speakers followed by another big blush from Karina as she heard her girl friends squeal with delight and tried to hide her blush by burying her face in the crook of Deidara's neck - she had to stand on tip-toe a bit but was still able to reach - and smiled as Deidara continued to sing in her ear and kiss the side of her head.

She brought her head up and saw that her friends were now also on the dance floor dancing with thier boyfriends/fiances before bringing her hazel eyes to his blue ones then closed them as she moved her head forward to touch her lips to his before feeling him increase the pressure between their lips and she smiled before pulling away to look into his eyes again, "I love you."

He kissed her forehead, "I love you, too, more than you will ever know."

Soon the song ended and a new one started - _'Down the Road'_, another country song. After that one Karina's father cut in and started to tell her how 'proud he was of his little girl'. She only smiled and told him that he would always be her favorite. They danced for a few songs before Deidara came and cut back in and they continued to dance for many a song and after dancing thorugh _'Caramelldansen'_ - her friend Chelsea requested it - Karina needed a break.

She and Deidara walked off the floor and both got some drinks before sitting down...only for Karina to be pulled away almost immediately by her friends, "Oi! Guys! Are you all even going to give me any time to be with Deidara??"

"Oh you'll be with him all night tonight!" Ino bluntly said earning a blush/glare from Karina. Ino ignored it, "Well we want as much time as possible with you before you leave us for three weeks!"

"You didn't die when Sakura and Sasuke went on their honeymoon!" Karina sighed.

"Forehead doesn't count."

"Whatever Ino-pig," Sakura snapped and so the arguement began...

Konan shook her head, "We just wanted some girl talk before you leave, since that will be in four days."

Karina glanced back at where Deidara was - keyword 'was' - to see that he had been kidnapped by Hidan, Kisame, and Sasori to the open bar. She laughed and shook her head, "Yeah I guess I could stay a while."

After Ino and Sakura calmed down they sat down with Karina and Konan.

"So when are you all gonna pop out a kid?" Ino asked as Karina spit her wine all over the table and started to choke on air.

"What the fuck Ino?!" She yelled at her as Ino just laughed.

"I wanted to see your reaction, that's all."

Karina glared at Ino ready to kill her when Sakura intervened, "Ino don't make Bridezilla angry."

"Ha! Oh yeah, I should watch it shouldn't I?" Ino laughed.

"You all are just plain old mean." Karina huffed, "You know I _could_ be having an enjoyable time with my new husband, but, no. I'm dragged over here to be insulted! And Ino don't you dare make another perverted remark." Karina kept her serious face for all of one second before they all burst out laughing.

After they all calmed down Sakura spoke, "Seriously, though, Karina you're really in for it! I mean I had no idea what it was like to live as an Uchiha!"

"Yes, being with Pein did change my life as well," Konan said.

"You were rich when you married him!" Karina laughed.

"Yes but not as rich as Pein."

"This is true."

"Anyways," Sakura continued, "As I was saying, your life it totally going to change! I mean now you'll be constantly waited on and taken care of, not to mention the marvelously luxurious homes and such that these guys have!"

"I've been to their houses Sakura."

"But never as a part of the family that lives in the house. It really is a big change."

"I don't care, as long as I have my man I'm good, and once I'm out of this damn suffocating dress and torture shoes I'll be even better."

They all laughed as they started commenting on how much they're going to enjoy taking off the damn dresses so they'll be able to breathe again.

"Did you even have to pay for anything, Karina?" Sakura asked.

"No, none of them would let me!" Karina glared at Konan who just laughed.

"Well no offense but you wouldn't have been able to afford most of it."

"Well then you could have let me pay for a fraction of this shit at least!"

"Karina, you'd have a heart attack if you knew how much just the cake cost, and don't even get me started on that dress." Konan smirked.

Karina immediately put down her drink and made sure it was as far away as possiple from her, "Well geez don't tell me until I'm about to take a drink something that could stain it," her voice was laced heavily with sarcasm.

Ino shook her head, "You really should be _happy_ that you didn't go bankrupt over this thing! I mean having it out in that field with the whole horse-and-carage thing...you'd barely be able to afford the field!"

"Hey," Karina said, "I could afford the field! ...Just not all the flowers and such that they put in it. You wouldn't be able to afford any of it either, Ino."

Ino just 'humphed' and continued to drink her wine.

"Hey," Sakura said, "Where's Hinata?"

Konan laughed and pointed to the side of the room where she was talking with Naruto.

Karina laughed at Hinata's blushing face, "Well at least someone can be with thier significant other on my wedding day."

"Well she shouldn't be the only one," All the girls turned around to see Sasuke walking over to Sakura

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

He smiled back at her - the only person he would smile for, "Hello Sakura, Ino, Konan, Karina," He nodded to each of them.

"Hello Sasuke," Ino had gotten over to crush on Sasuke way before Sasuke had proposed to Sakura - around the time that Sasuke asked out Sakura to be exact.

Konan nodded to him, "Sasuke."

"Hey buddy, enjoying the wine?" Karina asked, "Because I sure as hell can't!"

Sasuke shook his head, "Not exactly. My brother and your husband's friends are kind of taking up the whole bar over there."

All the girls looked over to see Tobi, Kisame and Hidan laughing about Jashin-knows-what, Sasori and Kakuzu chuckling, Itachi shaking his head, and Deidara seemed to be glaring at nothing and cursing their names in his head.

"Where's Pein?" Karina asked - it was a bit unusual for him not to be anywhere near them when they were all gathered in one spot. They've all been friends since, oh, middle school? Karina was definately happy that all of them had accepted her into their 'little family' as Hidan would call it. The girls started chuckling and Sasuke had a smirk play accross his face, "What? What's so funny yo - "

"Hello all," Karina was interrupted as Pein's voice sounded right by her ear - he had this sort of sick thrill of scaring the hell out of her.

"GAH!! Pein!" She turned around to glare and point at him, "Even on my wedding day, ne?!"

He chuckled as he walked over to Konan, "Just because it is your wedding day doesn't mean that I can't still mess with you."

Karina just stuck her tongue out at him as he kissed Konan's forehead.

"Jeez," Ino said, "All of you have husbands now and I don't even have a boyfriend!"

"Well Hinata's not married, _yet_." Sakura teased, "But you are right, in three months we will all be married, ne?"

"Forehead, you better shut your mouth before this wine goes on your head." Ino's being 'serious' never worked with them. They all just started laughing - well the girls anyways - and Ino joined in.

Karina shook her head, "Well I'm just gonna go and hang out with some of my non-insane friends."

"The Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked. Karina nodded, he sighed, "They're less insane?"

"It's a different type of insanity Uke-kun!" Karina got up and ran off laughing before either Sasuke or Sakura could do or say anything. She made it to where the Akatsuki were - in high school they had this odd dream sort of thing about becoming this very odd type of 'gang' so that's the name they chose, but they never really built on that dream but decided to keep the name since they took about two weeks to come up with something that sounded good as well as something original - and almost collided with Sasori in her mad dash away from the majorly cheezed couple.

"Whoa, Karina, where's the fire?" Sasori asked as he steadied her - she was in heels...she never wears heels...

"In Sasuke and Sakura's eyes. I had to get out of there or they'd have killed me," Karina laughed as she regained balance.

"You know that if you keep calling Sasuke that, he's going to fucking rip your head off one day and I wouldn't put it past Sakura either, that bitch scares me!" Hidan said and cringed, knowing exactly what Karina had called Sasuke since she called him that a lot.

"Hidan you can't go one sentence with you swearing, can you?"

"Fuck no." Hidan grinned.

Karina just shook her head as she walked over to Deidara, "Well that makes two of you that have some pretty bad habits, I mean is Pein trying to kill me today or something??"

Kisame laughed, "You know that he'd never kill you."

"I'm not too sure about that." Karina said as she was glomped by Tobi, yet again.

"Tobi is so happy for Karina-chan!!"

"Come on Tobi," Sasori said, "Leave all the physical contact for Deidara, you don't want to make your senpai angry do you?"

All the boys started laughing as Deidara slightly blushed and Karina turned crimson.

"Dammit why do all my friends have to be of the male species?!" Karina said as she tried to get at Sasori who was evading her with ease, "Come here puppet boy and I'll show you _physical contact_!!"

Right when she was about to get him she was pulled back by the waist and turned to see Deidara shaking his head and laughing, "Pein and Hidan aren't the only ones that have some pretty bad habits."

"What I'm not allowed to Gibbs-Slap him? But this is my day! He can just consider it a wedding present!!" She tried to get out of Deidara's grip but he only pulled her closer.

"Don't hurt the best man, babe," He whispered in her ear, "He'll hever forgive me for it, yeah."

Blushing slightly but giving in she nodded, "Fine, but you know that if I didn't love you so much I'd never listen!"

"Don't worry, I know that all too well, hm."

She reached for his hands and unlatched herself from him and dragged him to the dance floor.

"I thought that you didn't want to dance anymore, un."

She put her arms around he neck, "True, but this is the only way I can have you all to myself at the moment since our so-called friends keep kid napping us."

Deidara smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear again, "Well tonight you really will have me to yourself and I'll have you all to myself."

Karina blushed and was about to say something when the song changed and _Ai no Uta_ started to play and she just had to sing along to it.

"You couldn't help yourself, could you?" Deidara asked. She shook her head and he laughed and listened to her sing the song word for japanese word. During the music break in the song he leaned down and captured her lips with his. She melted in his arms as she remembered their first kiss and how it was nothing but a simple peck on the lips, but to her it was one of the most magnificent feeling that she had ever experienced.

When they broke apart she spoke, "Back then I never thought that we'd come this far."

"That's good though, yeah."

"Very," she stood higher to kiss him right back, "Remind me to thank Konan later and to thank my voice of reason for backing off that day."

"Heh, of course."

It had been by a stroke of luck that Karina and Konan were made partners on a school project and by another even more amazing stroke of luck that the one day Karina had to go to Konan's house to finish the project the Akatsuki were there and Karina didn't flee the house immediately. In fact, Konan knew how much the Akatsuki terrefied most of the school body and even asked her if she'd like to come back later to finish or that she could even finish it since Konan knew that the Akatsuki weren't going to leave just because she had company over. Karina had said that she'd stay which surprised the Akatsuki and herself. The Akatsuki were definately the most feared people on campus, but after spending the afternoon with them Karina found that there was no real reason to be afraid of them - at lest not anymore than any other normal teenage boy - and the Akatuski realized that not everyone in the school felt the need to run in the direction of the nearest police department whenever they saw them on the streets. After only a month Karina was accepted by pretty much everyone in the group - Kakuzu just didn't really like anyone that wasn't rich - and after a few more weeks Deidara finally asked her out and after that first kiss Karina knew that she'd be with him for some time, though she never expected to marry the boy.

After another hour or so and a few more songs the reception began to come to a close and the happy couple was pretty much carried to their hotel room - well Deidara was dragged, but Karina was carried like a potato sack by Hidan while commenting that she was sure this never happened at weddings, only to earn a laugh from her carrier - and thrown into the room. Deidara could almost swear that he heard them somehow lock the door from the outside, though with Itachi's smarts he was sure that it was possible.

"Well aren't they excited?" Karina said as she sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard and threw her heels at the door.

Deidara walked over and sat down as well, "Yeah I suppose so, hm."

Karina leaned on him using him as her own personal pillow, "Comfy pillow."

He chuckled, "Well I'm happy that I can be of service to your pillow needs."

Karina turned her head up so she was looking at him, "Well I'm happy you're happy." They sat like that for a minute before Karina thought of something, "So what did you all talk about while I was being held hostage?"

Deidara looked down at her and smiled, "Well not much actually, they - and by 'they' I mean Sasori-danna, Kisame, and Hidan - just kept bugging me and making jokes about, well, now, yeah."

She felt the warmth on her face and averted her eyes, "O-Oh."

"Well what did you all talk about?"

"Pretty much the same thing, though they all kept going on about how 'lucky I am to be marrying rich' even though I kept telling them that I'd rather be married to you and be dirt poor than be married to the richest man in the world and not love him. Not that that was good enough for them. They kept going on about how now my life was going to completely change now, how I'd always be taken care of, and how I'll be living in pure luxury now."

"Well your life is going to change no matter who you marry, you know." He smiled.

"Well that's obvious."

"They are right about all the other things, too, hm."

Karina only smiled and sat up, "They said that I was going to be taken care of, but they meant it as in 'I'll have sevents and shit now', but the way I see it, you'll be the one to take care of me, and I'll take just as much care of you. They also said that I'd be living in luxury, but what they meant by that is 'You'll have all the latest toys in elecronics and get the finest jewlry'," she reached out and placed her hand on his, "But luxury can be described as many different things by many different people. To me as long as I have you by my side each and every single night I'll actually be one of the few people in the world to have a perfect life."

"Is that right?" Deidara said as he leaned in to once again capture her lips with his. And so began the first night of many for them.

The next morning Deidara discovered that Itachi had indeed locked the door from the outside.

Me: WHOOT! Ok soooo what did you think??? I think I did pretty good XD

Deidara: *Twitch*

Me: What?

Deidara: That was just plain old odd!!

Me: Well I liked it! I got the idea from this one poem that we read in english class! It was soooo sweet! I loved it! But since I was kicked down into stupid class - don't ask why - the first comment that I heard from someone in the class was "That was the gayest thing I've ever heard." -.-.... I just sat there squealing on the inside thinking 'I can sooo use this for a oneshot!!!' So I did! I wrote it at my aunt's because I was bored...then I looked it over today and now I'm posting it along with another chapter of Kitty Kurse!!

REVIEW DAMMIT! :x! Please review? XD


End file.
